A device which indicates the initial stress on the spring of a spring-loaded indicator is known from German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,200,768. However, a disadvantage of this device is that the indication depends on the relative position of the indicator. Further, it is not possible for technical reasons to maintain the relationship between the operating and indicating end of the indicator in a relationship which is suitable for a satisfactory indication.
A different indicating device to indicate the necessary force between two coupling halves and the associated cables to release the cable lock is described in Austrian Patent No. 243,658. In this device, there is an indicating lever which moves against the force of a spring until a release finger hits the stop plate. However, the correct adjusting of this device requires much work and is time consuming.
In Swiss Patent No. 488,467 there is provided for indicating or adjusting the release force, an indicating device which comprises a jaw with a windowed hood, which hood carries the locking bolt of the lift-type locking device and further includes a scale which swings past the inside of the window, said scale being coupled with the spring clamping sleeve. According to a further development of this known construction the movement of the adjusting screw is transferred onto an indicating bar which can carry out a pivoting movement about its pivot axis. On the surface of the indicating bar, there appear the symbols or numbers which can be read through the indicating window. These symbols or numbers represent a measurement for the tension of the spring. The disadvantage of this known construction consists in that the entire indicating device must be positioned horizontally in the ski binding and due to limited space this presents design difficulty.
The objective of the present invention is to produce an indicating device which can be arranged in a space-saving manner in safety ski bindings, wherein the indicator and its operating device are themselves of maximum simplicity.